creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wundermittel
„Es tut mir Leid, Miss Miller. In Ihrem Fall kann ich nichts tun.“ „Wieso nicht? Es muss doch etwas geben, das ich tun kann! Schauen Sie mich an!“ Miss Miller, eine junge Frau in ihren Zwanzigern blickte den Mann gegenüber von ihr vollkommen entgeistert an. Ihre Mimik wechselte in eine erschrockene, verletzte Fassade, als ihr klar wurde, was der Doktor meinte. „Sie wollen mich nicht behandeln!“ Ein Seufzen entglitt dem Arzt, ein Schönheitschirurg einer Großstadt, der sich sein Ansehen bereits vor über einem Jahrzehnt aufgebaut hatte. „Verstehen Sie doch bitte, Ihr Körper würde die Belastung einer Vollnarkose nicht durchstehen, abgesehen davon sind Ihre Vorstellungen vollkommen unrealistisch. Bei Ihren Körpermaßen kann ich nichts für Sie tun!“ Eingeschnappt schnaubte die Frau die Luft hörbar zwischen den Zähnen ein. Genau das war es, wovor sie Angst hatte, dass ihr letzter Ausweg ihrem Problem zu entgehen zunichte gemacht wurde. Mehr konnte sie wirklich nicht ertragen, in ihren Augen hatte der Chirurg bereits alles gesagt, was zu sagen war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren stand Miss Miller auf und verließ das angenehm eingerichtete Büro des Arztes. Laut knallend schlug sie die Türe zu. Wie lange hatte sie diese widerliche Statur schon? Im Kindesalter hatte alles angefangen. Linda Miller, die rollende Tonne. Der Spitzname, welcher die junge Frau ihr Leben lang begleitet hatte und egal was sie tat, sie wurde die Kilos nicht los, die sich an ihren Hüften festgesetzt hatten und dort seit Jahren verharrten. Sämtliche reflektierende Oberflächen mied sie, um sich selber nicht ansehen zu müssen. Das Vibrieren ihres Handys holte Linda aus ihren trüben Gedanken, die Erinnerungen, welche sie nur zu gerne wieder vergessen möchte. Zu viel war in den letzten Tagen geschehen. Andy, der Mann mit dem Linda ihr Leben verbringen wollte, hatte sie verlassen. Egoismus hatte er ihr vorgeworfen, sie würde nur an sich denken und wie sie abnehmen konnte. „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus!“ Seine letzten Worte, ehe er erschüttert ihre gemeinsame Wohnung verlassen hatte. Natürlich verbrachte die Frau viel Zeit damit zu überlegen, was sie tun könnte, um endlich erfolgreich Pfunde zu verlieren. Zögernd holte sie ihr Mobiltelefon aus ihrer Handtasche hervor und aktivierte es. Eine neue Nachricht von Andy: „Es tut mir leid. Ich komme heute um Acht vorbei!“ Wenigstens hatte der Tag etwas Gutes, vielleicht schaffte sie es, sich mit ihren Partner zu versöhnen, das wäre zumindest ein Triumph, nachdem ihr der verdammte Arzt abgesagt hatte. Linda lief das schnöde Treppenhaus hinauf, bis in den zweiten Stock, einmal nach links und letztendlich war die zweite Tür ihre gemeinsame Wohnung. Das Holz der morschen Eingangstüre knarzte, als sie den Schlüssel im Schloss drehte und eintrat. Es war kalt, schließlich war es auch Spätherbst und in diesem Altbau zog es wie Hechtsuppe. Leise schloss Linda die Türe hinter sich und wandelte über den knarzenden Boden in die Küche, ehe ihr ein lautes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entfuhr. Gekrümmt hielt sie sich ihren Bauch und atmete stockend, keinen weiteren Laut von sich gebend, ihren Atem aus. Mal wieder ein Magenkrampf, wie sonst auch. Gebückt kam sie einer der Schubladen der Küche näher, öffnete diese und nahm eine Schablone an Schmerztabletten heraus. Zu Anfang hatte es ihr gereicht lediglich eine der Pillen zu nehmen, damit die Schmerzen abklangen, doch ihr Körper gewöhnte sich mit der Zeit an die Dosis, die sie ihm regelmäßig einflößte und so hatte sie über die Zeit einfach mehr genommen, inzwischen waren es drei, rund 1800 mg Ibuprofen, um den Schmerz etwas zu lindern. Die Handtasche stellte sie auf den Boden, noch immer versuchend ihren Atem zu kontrollieren. Sie rang sich zum Waschbecken der Küche durch und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Rand ab, nach unten blickend. Heute war es wieder besonders schlimm. Der Schmerz nahm nicht ab, nicht einmal nach beinahe dreißig verstrichenen Minuten. Lediglich das Gefühl der Übelkeit nahm zu, zudem das Winden ihrer Organe in ihrem Bauch. Etwas benebelt durch die Schmerzmittel zog Linda ihren Pullover hoch, betrachtete ihren verhassten Bauch, den sie am liebsten weit weg wünschen wollte. Ein Brennen durchfuhr ihren Bauchnabel, welcher ihren Blick erneut anlockte und sie in Schrecken versetzte. Etwas bahnte sich kringelnd seinen Weg nach draußen. Panik überkam sie. Sie nahm dieses Etwas zwischen ihre Fingerspitzen, um daran zu ziehen. Vorsichtig, dem Erbrechen nahe, hielt sie dieses riesige Ungetüm in der Hand. Angewidert warf sie es in die Spüle vor ihr und betrachtete das gierige Wesen. Ein Wurm, gut so lang wie ihre Hand, vollgefressen aussehend, als würde er platzen, würde man ihn zu lange anstarren. Erneuter Ekel breitete sich in ihr aus und dieses Mal gewann die Übelkeit die Oberhand. Laut übergab sie sich in das Becken in dem der Wurm lag, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, so lange, bis es ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb und das wässrige Nasenwasser an ihrer Nasenspitze mit in die Spüle hinein tropfte. Ihre Sicht war verschwommen, lediglich schmeckte sie den Geschmack von Eisen und etwas anderem, fauligen in ihrem Mund. Das Becken war vollkommen rot und gelb. Linda musste sich über die Augen wischen, bevor sie etwas erkennen konnte. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst was es war, dass sie erbrochen hatte. Blut, gallertartig, Fetzen von dunklem, übel riechenden Fleisch und in mitten der Masse, gelbe, pralle Würmer, die sich ineinander wanden. Ein weiterer Schmerzenskrampf lies Linda ihre Hand gegen ihren Bauch pressen und das warme, schwammartige Gefühl spüren. Rot, alles rot! Andy blickte auf sein Handy, 19.45 Uhr. Er war zwar etwas zu früh dran, aber das war egal, denn heute war der Tag, an dem er Linda zur Rede stellen würde. Die ganze Sache mit dem Abnehmen musste ein Ende haben. Wenn sie sich weiter so herunter hungerte, dann würde sie sterben und das war wohl das Letzte, was beide wollten. Seufzend steckte Andy den Schlüssel ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung in das Schloss, wartete allerdings ab und griff erneut in seine Hosentasche. Erst vorgestern hatte er etwas in ihren Sachen gefunden und dabei vollkommen die Selbstbeherrschung verloren. Eigentlich wollte er sie bei weitem nicht so anfahren. Die kleine, weiße Schachtel, welche er aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen hatte, betrachtete er erneut, öffnete sie und nahm den handgeschriebenen Beipackzettel heraus, mit einer Schrift, die ihm vollkommen fremd war: „Contains eggs of diet parasites. Fast weight loss guaranteed! '' ''After 4 days of using, please consult a Doctor immediately!” by Silasstoryreading Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tiere